The Assassin
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Corvo Attano. Lord Protector. Given Supernatural Powers. Dead. Supposedly. Then again, The Outsider has always been unpredictable in anything. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore. Corvo X ?
Corvo Attano sat on a chair in the vast emptiness of the Void. He had remained here for... How long? A second? A day? A year? Time had no meaning here. The real world could have ended by now and he wouldn't know. Of course, The Outsider might tell him bits and pieces of what's happening in the real world every now and then but those were rare event. Though, this time was slightly different.

Corvo was broken from his thoughts when he heard the signs of The Outsider materializing behind him. He turned his head towards The Outsider, filled with anticipation at the news he would receive about the world.

"I am not here to tell you news Corvo, merely give you a proposition." The Outsider smiled. Corvo raised an eyebrow. "Well, More like an order with rewards as you can't decline." Corvo exhaled. The Outsider chuckled, amused. "What price would you give to be with Emily again?" Corvo eyed The Outsider.

"Anything." Corvo simply replied. The Outsider smiled again.

"Is that so? Well then, listen to what I ask of you to do and you may return to the land of the living." The Outsider said. He raised his hand and The Heart appeared. "You will need this." Corvo took The Heart as it floated toward him. "And these." Corvo's eyes widened as his mask and sword appeared. "Don't hesistate now." Corvo reached out and grabbed both. Instantly, the mask appeared on his face and the sword was out, his hand out in preperation to Blink. He looked up at The Outsider. "You don't need me to tell you Corvo. Do what you do best. Assassinate. Take this as a failsafe if you are caught." Corvo looked at his necklace of Bone Charms and saw one extra one added. "When you enter your sneak mode or become immobile, you will become totally invisible to the naked eye and any detection devices. Walls of Light will not activate against you, neither will Pylons. You know what to do. Goodbye." Corvo suddenly began plumeting. His consiousness soon faded from him.

Corvo awoke in the world of the living and looked around. He was crouched and invisible, as The Outsider had promised, in a small town. He checked his pockets and a small piece of paper was in his pocket. He pulled it up and read it. He was contracted to kill a tiger, whatever that was, and a small picture was underneath the text. He wasn't awfully suprised at the picture but he filed it away for later. He began sneaking out of the alley into the main area.

Corvo stepped out into what could be described as the town courtyard. Various animals were around him. He didn't care much for the various different animals, thinking it was just another of The Outsider tricks. He saw his target down the road a little. He began stalking his way over.

Corvo took out his blade silently, keeping the blade pointing to the side. He clenched his fist and Blinked forward. He was now directly behind his target. He saw a quick escape route and noted it. He clenched his fist in preparation to Blink and thrust his blade upwards, carving out part of the target's chest, taking him out of invisibility. The whole area froze in shock for a few seconds but by the time that they had realized what had happened, Corvo had killed his mark and Blinked on top of a roof. He began running away from the area, Blinking when it was needed or using his Agility to double jump. Corvo had vanished long before any pursuers could hope to find him.

The Furious Five, Shifu The Dragon Warrior and Oogway had learned of the tiger's demise and they were suprised. The assassin had appeared from nowhere, killed the tiger, then vanished in the same way. Clearly, this man was incredibly skilled and had something that allowed invisibility.

"We need to stop this assassin." Tigress growled.

"Anger will not solve anything Master Tigress." Shifu held up a hand. "But I agree. This assassin needs to be stopped."

"He's gotta be pretty powerful though." Po stated. "He can turn invisible. I wonder if he can teach me to do that." Oogway was silent however.

"Master Oogway?" Shifu trailed off, leaving the unspoken question in the air.

"I do not sense negative intentions in the assassin." Oogway said. "Shifu, Furious Five, Dragon Warrior. Defeat him if you must but do not send him to jail. He is simply misguided. If you beat him, bring him here." Then Oogway turned to go back to the peach tree. The Five, Shifu and The Dragon Warrior dwelled on Oogway's words.

Corvo held the paper money he had been handed in his hands. The currency here was called 'Yen' and was distributed in paper money. Corvo was not entirely new to paper money but it surprised him. He had another target anyway. Corvo knew that assassinating was not in his blood, he asked himself one question.

 _The Outsider told me to assassinate. What if I don't?_ Corvo wondered. For now though, Corvo travelled to a new town to purchase a temporary hotel. Hopefully, one with a bar.

Corvo was sitting in a bar, a glass of whiskey in his paw. Yes, his paw. Turns out, The Outsider had snuck a Charm into his pocket, allowing him to change into any animal. He chose a dog. He was treated with weariness but he knew that dogs here usually had negative intentions. He paid anyone eying him no mind. He was here for a drink then a sleep. It was growing rather late. Corvo finished his drink, left a few Yen on the table and went to the Hotel just down the road.

"Hello sir. Welcome to Hammy's Hotel." The receptionists desk greeted him.

"Hammy?" Corvo asked, amused.

"A nickname stuck with the manager." The receptionist monotoned. Corvo shrugged.

"Do you have any spare rooms?" Corvo asked.

"Let me see..." The receptionist trailed off. "Yep. Number 15."

"I would like to rent it for a day." Corvo reached into his pocket for his Yen, preparing to take it out.

"That'll be 5 Yen for the night." The receptionist nodded. Corvo placed 5 Yen on the desk and the receptionist pulled a key from under the desk, number 15 was etched into it.

"Thanks." Corvo stated then left for room fifteen.

Corvo woke up slowly. He saw his Elixir's and Remedy's across from him in a neat pile. He got onto his feet sleepily. He saw the clock on the wall. 7:30 am. He had woken at an acceptable time. He grabbed all of his equipment and his mask. Corvo held out his hand and activated Dark Vision. All the rooms were filled but there was no cone of light for some of them, clearly, they were still asleep. Corvo stored all his equipment away and left the hotel with silent footsteps, thanking the receptionist on the way out.

Corvo was back in his original form, with his mask on, overlooking almost all of the village. It wasn't hard to find this spot after Blinking onto the roof next to it. It was nigh impossible for someone without his abilities to get here but he easily got here after a moment of thought on how to. Corvo noticed six animals, that held his attention longer than others. They held the aura of a protector. Corvo Blinked from roof to roof while making sure to be invisible. When he got close, he listened in on their conversation.

"When do you think the assassin will strike next?" The monkey asked with a male voice.

"We don't know. We need to stop him before he kills next." The tiger answered back with a female voice. Corvo thought this woman was the leader of the group.

"Calm down Tigress. Getting angry will only hurt the nearest guy." The snake soothed with another female voice.

"Yeah Tigress. Let loose a little." A mantis, only visible to Corvo thanks to the Outsiders powers, said with a laid back tone.

Corvo found these animals interesting and, judging from their conversation, they were some form of police. He decided to follow them in order to see if they had any secrets that would be handy.


End file.
